1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to transmitting images in a communication system, and more particularly to a system and method for transmitting moving picture (video) information in a mobile communication system.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an example of how a moving picture (video) performance may be displayed on a plurality of (e.g., two hundred (200)) TFT-LCDs (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display) set up at stadium, athletic field, or other areas having many spectators by using a broadcast service of a mobile communication system. As shown, the content of the moving picture (video) is divided and displayed on four large display screens, each large screen comprised of fifty (50) smaller display screens. Moving picture data is transmitted to the 200 TFT-LCDs (each having a terminal installed therein) when a performance is started, and dynamic pictures are displayed on the four large display screens. At this time, one TFT-LCD is allocated per performer. Namely, each TFT-LCD can display video images of a different person.
FIG. 2 illustrates a BMC protocol of a UMTS system for providing a broadcast service such as that of FIG. 1 in accordance with the related art. In this protocol, besides a MAC (Medium Access Control) header and an RLC (Radio Link Control) header, a BMC header is also added.
However, in the case of implementing the broadcast service by using the BMC layer, because the BMC protocol includes the BMC header in addition to the MAC header and the RLC header, and since the BMC PDU (Protocol Data Unit) consists of several fields, a user data rate is undesirably degraded. Thus, there has been difficulty in presenting a moving picture (video) performance to spectators in a large area, such as an athletic field by using a base station (Node B) and a terminal due to the above-described problems.